


tell me what my hands were made for

by lightningalwaysreturns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Titan Shifters, armin eats annie, post ch 107, then he eats zeke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningalwaysreturns/pseuds/lightningalwaysreturns
Summary: Annie didn’t have a lot to say—to no one’s surprise. She never did.





	tell me what my hands were made for

Annie didn’t have a lot to say—to no one’s surprise. She never did.

Armin thought she might be at least be a little bit sad to learn about Bertholdt’s death, but when weighed against the fact that she also knew it meant Armin’s life now ticked away on an erratic timer, he couldn’t blame her blank face and stare.

She cast her eyes around the dungeon room where she’d been kept for so long, taking in the years on the people’s faces surrounding her. For a second, she paused on Mikasa’s, softened, then moved to Hange, who stood alone, then lastly to where Eren’s hand closed around Armin’s.

He tracked her gaze with his own, but Annie barely blinked when she met it.

“I’ll just keep this uniform on, if you don’t mind,” she said.

Even with her wrists and ankles bound tight as they were, Annie remained calm. Her heart beat a flighty song against her restraints and underneath the façade.

“Don’t be scared,” Armin said before he bit into hand.

It wasn’t as though he wanted to hurt her. He had enough bloodshed on his hands for him to be considered Annie’s equal in slaughter many lifetimes over.

_Right… Annie? Please… say something._

She probably had something to say now—a muffled, muddied reply that cried out before it cut off—but Armin learned long ago, some things came too late.

He ate—

“Armin?” Eren placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Armin, you did a good job. You with me?”

“Hm?” Armin blinked, big and slow, lying in a jail cell bed. Eren’s jail cell bed.

“Mind if I hold you up?”

They were still underground, the air around them cooler than their body heat, and Eren was making matters so much worse. He slipped his arms around Armin’s body as gently as he could, but his arms were still hard, with a glance like a glare straight across at Mikasa.

Mikasa came to stand nearby, like a sentinel. “Is he okay?”

“Get him some water,” Eren said, and Mikasa did, “but I think we should be able to move ahead this evening. You can get Hange.”

Armin glanced at Eren’s face, tried to wonder what kind of conversation had to have happened for the three of them to end up here in Eren’s cell like this. Like kids.

Mikasa returned. “Thank you,” Armin said, and drank about half. Eren’s eyes followed.

“Armin!” Hange announced themself on approach to Eren’s cell. “I’m glad to hear you’re feeling well. Well enough to continue with Zeke, I hope?”

“You got it, Commander,” Armin said. Then took another drink of water, even though he’d thought he was through with it earlier.

Hange studied everyone for a moment, before in taking a quick, deep breath, and clapped their hands together. “All right, then. I don’t suppose you want to join me for lunch, Mikasa? My treat, kid.”

The rubber sole of her boot squeezed against the wall as Mikasa pushed off it, hands pressed into pockets with a long blink. “See you later,” she said to Eren and Armin.

Hange migrated to the bars in order to release Mikasa. “Be back in a few hours,” they said.

“Yeah, bye,” Eren said.

Armin said nothing.

He wasn’t tired—he’d just woken from a restless, if restful sleep, after all—but he just wanted to be with Eren for a little while. That was something he’d only just now realized himself, though that didn’t make it any less true.

“Do you want to lie back down?” Eren asked.

Emotionally, sort of always, so Armin went. And what the hell but Eren wound around him so warmly that Armin almost darted out of bed, out of the cell, out of the underground and directly into the thick of the nearest woods he could scream out of his skin.

“Would an apology make a difference?”

Armin drifted away. “I’m not sure. What’s done is done.”

“I had to, Armin. We needed time.”

“And now we have it.”

 _Be back in a few hours,_ Hange said.

Armin passed his hands over Eren’s back, returning the embrace and its warmth. “Soon, we’ll have more.”

_This… must be what you saw… Bertholdt._

“Thank you.” Eren’s voice barely registered above a whisper, but it brought him closer to Armin. The chill in the cell all but vanished. “And I’m sorry anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> who caught that microscopic mikannie???
> 
> things i couldnt include: conny, jean and levi are standing guard ovr zeke. levi is likely actively dicing zeke as thi is happening. :)


End file.
